Dirty Money
"Dirty Money" is the eighth episode of Darkwing Duck. Synopsis Darkwing has been called to investigate a crime by S.H.U.S.H. director J. Gander Hooter. It seems that someone has cleaned the ink of all the money in a bank, making the paper worthless. J. Gander wants Darkwing to investigate since agent Grizzlikof hasn't come up with anything. This starts a competition. Grizzlikof doesn't like Darkwing's unorthodox methods and Darkwing doesn't like his method in the book. That night, J. Gander is in his office inspecting the cleaned money when a cleaning lady comes in. She vacuums him up and kidnaps him for the evil organization known as F.O.W.L. Her name is Ammonia Pine. Darkwing shows up the next day to find Grizzlikof sitting at J. Gander's desk. He learns that he has been kidnapped and starts to leave to go look for him. Grizzlikof stops him and tells him that he must pass a test in order to receive a mission from S.H.U.S.H. Darkwing takes the tests and passes (although it's funny how Grizzlikof pushed him to the limit and beyond) and then receives the mission to find J. Gander. As Darkwing and Launchpad are watching a bank from a diaper van, Ammonia Pine drives up and starts to pump in a cleaning liquid, washing out the guards. He decides to take action, although Launchpad warns him that it's against SHUSH procedures, and is foiled by Ammonia who traps them in a giant bubble. Launchpad bursts the bubble when they're high above St. Canard, and they fall into a pile of tires. Meanwhile, Ammonia returns to her hideout and taunts J. Gander. Darkwing is being chastised by Grizzlikof, and is told that he's no longer associated with SHUSH. If Grizzlikof catches him nosing around this case, Darkwing will be put in jail. Back at the hide out, Launchpad wipes his face with a rag, and an imprint of a dollar bill is on his beak. He tells Darkwing that he got the rag from the dump. They go there and find Ammonia's hide out. Just as they're about to jump in and save J. Gander, Grizzlikof grabs and handcuffs them. Darkwing tells him to look in there and that J. Gander is in trouble. He does and is caught by Ammonia. As he's pulled down, the key to the handcuffs is left. Darkwing and Launchpad get out. They then jump down. After a brief and funny fight, they rescue J. Gander and Grizzlikof. Trivia *The lights on the ceiling in J. Gander's office when Ammonia Pine leaves are gone the next day when Darkwing Duck comes. *This episode was adapted into the storybook Clean Money. *First appearance of F.O.W.L. (a fictional group of villains who are the main antagonists of S.H.U.S.H.). *This is the first appearance of Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof, S.H.U.S.H. director J. Gander Hooter, and Ammonia Pine. Home video releases DVD * Darkwing Duck: Volume 1 Gallery Tic-toc Darkwing08.jpg Tic-toc Darkwing09.jpg Tic-toc Darkwing07.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes